Overall Aims 1. To examine the effects of typical and atypical anti-psychotics on the neuroanatomic substrates of schizophrenia and determine their relative effects of cognitive performance. 2. To examine the effects of typical and atypical anti-psychotics on functional measures of cerebellar activity while performing motor tasks. 3. To examine the influence of gene expression at the CYP2D6 liver enzymes on pharmacokinetics of anti-psychotic medications and apply principles of pharmacokinetics to identify optimum anti-psychotic doses. 4. To explore the efficacy of typical and atypical anti-psychotics in the treatment of the psychotic, disorganized, and negative symptom dimensions in schizophrenia. 5. To determine whether receptor polymorphisms at the 5-HT/2a and 5- HT/2c receptors predict therapeutic response to atypical anti-psychotics. 6. To explore why some patients with schizophrenia develop neuroleptic induced motor disturbances, such as tardive dyskinesia (TD) and to determine the relative influences of various risk factors for TD. 7. To use MR imaging to examine the long-term effects of anti-psychotics on brain plasticity through the assessment of subtle structural changes in a longitudinal design.